Frank (Sausage Party)
Frank is an anthropomorphic sausage and the main protagonist of Seth Rogen's adult animated comedy feature film Sausage Party. He was voiced by Seth Rogen, who also voiced Mantis in Kung Fu Panda (which also starred Danny McBride), B.O.B. in Monsters vs. Aliens (also starred Paul Rudd), Morton the Mouse in Horton Hears a Who! and Pumbaa in the 2019 remake of The Lion King. ''Sausage Party'' Beginnings In a supermarket called "Shopwell's", the food who live there see the humans as gods who reside in their homes nicknamed "The Great Beyond". Among these is a sausage named Frank, packed in with the casanova Carl and deformed Barry and Frank is infatuated with Brenda, a hot dog bun, whose pack is near his. Questioning His Belief One day, Frank and Brenda's packs are chosen by a woman named Camille Toh, but a paranoid honey mustard jar who has seen "The Great Beyond" warns Frank and Brenda, telling them to visit a bottle of liquor named Firewater before attempting suicide by jumping off the cart. Then, Frank leaps out of his package to save the honey mustard and Brenda comes out of hers to save a slipping Frank, but Frank loses his grip on the honey mustard who shatters on the ground below. His death causes a collision that leads to Frank, Brenda, a lavash named Kareem Abdul Lavash, a bagel named Sammy Bagel Jr., an aggressive Douche, and other unfortunate groceries fall out from Camille and other customers' cart. As result, many foods near them either killed or suffer grave injuries from the impact. To make matter worse, when Camille moved her cart to the cashier, she indirectly killing them through squashing them with her cart's wheels. As the events left Frank, Brenda, Lavash, Douche, Sammy, and handful foods as survivors, Douche blamed Frank for his dented noozle before is swept away by Darren alongside killed foods' corpses as Frank, Brenda, Lavash, and Sammy escaped. Searching for Firewater With the groceries purchased albeit, Frank, Brenda, and their new friends decide to journey back to their respective aisles, but Frank heeds Honey Mustard's warning and leads them to the liquor aisle to find Firewater. Disillusionment with Groceries' Religion As he entered Firewater's lair, his gang barely escaped from Douche's grasp thanks to the aid of a lesbian taco named Teresa who takes a lustful passion for Brenda. At first, Firewater decided to killed him with aid of Mr. Grits for grasping the truth of Great Beyond, but is stopped by Twink who said that other food will suspicious. So, he and the 'Non-Perishables' decided to tell the origins of the groceries' religion about Great Beyond: The trio was unwilling to bear the dark atmosphere of Shopwell's, so they made a song about Great Beyond to ease everyone's mood. Unfortunately, not long after the supermarket inhabitants' mood improves, some foods began to alter the song with their own agendas and few of them even acted like a prophet who formed very religion the Shopwell's groceries embraced now. Though dismayed, Firewater choose to do nothing as he at least succeed in his goal to ease the supermarket's atmosphere. Disillusioned, Frank vows to reveal the truth, but Firewater tells him to head to the aisle behind the freezer to find proof he need. As he left Firewater's lair, what Frank feared about horrible fate that waiting his fellow sausages comes true: Barry, Carl, and the rest of the groceries realize their fate when they terrifyingly see Camille skinning a potato and broiling him as she begins cooking unaware. Carl is halved mid-escape, forcing Barry to stow away in a drug addict's shopping bag. Quest for Aisle Behind the Freezer Frank later reunites with his friends, but when he expressed his disillusionment with the truth behind foods' religion as he reveal that he deliberately led them to Firewater and his intentions to travel beyond the freezer to discover the said truth, Brenda and the rest of his gang, whom too zealous with her religion questioned his motives and ultimately desert him for insulting their belief. Reunion with Barry Even after being deserted, Frank ventures beyond the freezer alone, and after discovering a cookbook, finally discovers the truth. He reveals the book to the entire store, but feeling purposeless without their beliefs and believing the humans are immortal, everyone ignores the truth. As he was saddened that everyone began to denounced him as a heathen and liar, Barry suddenly entered the scene through the vent and reunited with him. Barry claimed that other foods bought by Camille was killed, with himself as sole survivor and thus confirming the very truth Frank obsessed to tell. Upon hearing Frank's failed effort to reveal the truth, Barry explained that his efforts were done poorly, and his disillusionment with the food's religion unknowingly drove him and that he believes all foods are idiots who know no better. So to solve the problem, Barry called for his friends and revealed that humans can be killed by revealing the druggie's decapitated head. During this point, Barry revealed everything he gone through that led to him discovered ways to make humans see all foods as sentient beings: After taking bath salts, the druggie sees Barry and his groceries alive and after freaking out, he is ordered by Barry to return them to Shopwell's. The man agrees, but passes out. But the next morning, the man wakes up sober and first opens a bag of chips due to the drug's effect worn off before attempting to cook Barry, clumsily decapitating himself in an mishap. The Final Battle Shooting the humans with toothpicks laced with bath salts and causing them to see food for what they are, Frank saves Brenda from getting taken and gives a more inspiring speech to help convince the other food items to stand against the humans and kill them off one-by-one. As he gave the speech, Frank asked for forgiveness for acting like a disillusioned heathen where in the midst of the speech with Brenda together, the whole customers suddenly become insane and started their killing spree on the groceries. With them killed druggie's foods and Barry, Gum, Frank, and Brenda cornered, all seemed lost until Lavash and Sammy comes to the rescue, encouraging the foods to start all out war against humans present in the shop. In the heat of the battle, a revenge-seeking Douche takes control of Darren armed with a gun and attempts to kill Frank, but Brenda interferes and with the help of the other foods, Darren and Douche are sent flying out the store roof by a propane tank propelled cart which explodes, killing them both. The delicacies celebrate their newfound freedom with a "food ****", which indirectly instigated by Frank and Brenda who committed ******* embrace. Epilogue After the infamous "food orgy" ends, Frank and Brenda spent their time watching sunset at the ruined shop before Barry informed them to followed him to Firewater's isle. After Firewater congratulated him for his efforts to overcome the impossible (something that he himself technically failed) the 'Non-perishable' leader informs them that they are merely cartoon characters being manipulated by animators and voiced by celebrities, much to everyone's surprise. At this point, Gum revealed that he has invented a stargate to make a portal to the real world, and now the group of food enters it to take revenge on their creators. Category:Foods Category:Victims Category:Damsels Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Self-Aware Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Martyr Category:Adventurers Category:Titular Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Selfless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Hero Category:Controversial Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Falsely Accused Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Possessed Objects Category:Theatrical Heroes